Heartbreak Follows Her
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her. is that it for these two girls?
1. the Beginning

**K.L.K- alright, I love this pairing!!! INOSAKU RULEZ!**

**TITLE: Heartbreak Follows Her**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her, is that it for these two girls?**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: alrighty then, I think you all have a pretty good imagination of how this things gonna go, right? hahahahaha WRONG. i'm good at putting in unexpected twists, so be prepared for anything.**

**Disclaimer- nope. don't own. so don't sue, ya vultures! (no offense to lawyers)**

* * *

Sakura looked at her- yeah, her- Ino, and nuzled her collarbone so she'd wake up. they's had some fun last night, even though they were twelve, thier bodies were mature enough to handle it somehow. the two were in love, but Sakura had her doubts. Ino was still chasing after Sasuke, and even after a two-year relationship, the blonde hadn't made it public. Sakura was more than willing to take anything for her blonde-haired beauty, but she's not sure if the blonde would do the same.

she looked into those sky-blue orbs, and smiled. she let the Yamanaka get up, and the girl went off happily to the bathroom, and took a shower, whereafter she had dried off, there was a small scream. Sakura leapt in there, to see Ino looking at a hickey she had accidentally placed above her collarbone.

"_Sakura_!" her eyes flashed. "I told you not to do that! now I'll have everyone staring at it all day!"

the rosette growled in her throat, she was the one who was in charge! Ino needed her last night and damn well, she'd given it to her! "Ino, it marks you as mine." she said, at her last nerve's end.

"so? _I don't care_! people will think it's from a boy, and my parent's will freak- and hey! where are you going?!" the blonde shouted after her as the rosette leapt from her bed, and out a open window, facing the forests.

she leapt through the forests, keeping her wits about her as she hopped through the trees, muttering angerily as she leapt from branch to branch, knowing that Ino wouldn't even clean up her bed. that's it, she knew Ino was using her now, it seemed so clear.

she'd forgotten every anniversary, she'd found her in a flirting position several times, always a male, and she had used her! why her, though? because she had love for her? the pinkette shook her head as she landed on the ground, her throat and chest constricting at the very idea Ino would use her that way, but she had.

her eyes flashed from Inner's bright red eyes, to her emerald green, and she took a breath and calmed down. Inner would just go for the kill, no, she needed to break Ino's heart right back, that is, if that girl had one.

she scowled as she stepped onto the bridge, and saw she was later than Kakashi. she raised her eyebrow.

"why are you late, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, uninterestedly.

"long night... don't wanna talk about it." she muttered tonelessly.

they waited there for Naruto- who had undoubtedly been forced to clean his apartment ot get out of it, again- when he came running up.

"alright, I'm here! I had to take care of a problem!" he grinned. they were halfway down the deserted path leading to the training grounds, when Ino came running up to them.

"Sakura." the girl pleaded. "we have to talk."

"fine, Yamanaka." the rosette genin spat as she walked over to the blonde, and they walked a fair enough distance away that Kakashi couldn't hear from.

"what do you need?" Sakura asked coldly.

"S-Sakura-Koi--"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT,_ EVER_!" she shouted out. she took a deep breath. "_what_?" she asked, with a barely hidden edge to her voice.

"I-I just wanted to come to your place tonight," the blonde winked and sidled up behind the other girl, rubbing her shoulders. "last night was so fun...you know I love you, babe." she whispered into her ear as she licked the outside of it.

"Get off." the other girl commanded quietly.

"what? baby--" the other girl started.

"I SAID GET **OFF**!" the other girl screeched into the other's face, and the boys started creeping closer to see what that was about.

"w-what? Saku-Koi--" the other girl started again, shocked.

"_Shut_. _up_." the pink-haired Haruno growled. "you've been using me, from day one! I can't believe you!" by that statement, the boys could hear perfectly.

"b-but, Babe," the other girl tried to troke her face, but Sakura slapped it away.

"last night meant nothing to me." she said, icily. "that's it. we're over." the rosette glared at the other girl, and then turned to see her squad behind her. "o-oh..." she stuttered, taken off-guard. "A-Ano...Sasuke... Naruto... Kaka-sensei... you heard o-our little spat?" she looked at the ground. "Never mind!" she said with false cheerfulness, and she took off. "race you to the training grounds!"

Ino looked at the dissapearing pink dot. "S-Sakura-koi?" she whispered so lowly only the copy nin could hear it, and she burst into tears before she ran off.

Kakashi pondered what it could be, as the rest of Team seven caught up to thier female teammate.

* * *

**K.L.K- so? how was it? please review. I know that they're a bit... young to be doing that, but it's girl/girl, so it wouldn't harm them, I don't think. also, I think Ino wouldn't be able to resist flirting with others, and of course she'd try to ignore the guilt, thus ignoring Sakura.**

**Sakura- have I ever threatened to kill you?**

**K.L.K- Hai.**

**Sakura- have I ever gone through with it?**

**K.L.K- Iie.**

**Sakura-...damn it just write more!!**

**K.L.K- fine!!! Review, please!**


	2. Kakashi finds out for SURE

**K.L.K- Second chapter.**

**TITLE: Heartbreak Follows Her**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her, is that it for these two girls?**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: hmm... it's the second chapter, and I can't go to sleep because my hair is wet, and it takes a day total for it to dry completely. great. (note; sarcasm.)**

**Disclaimer- nope. don't own. so don't sue, ya vultures! (no offense to lawyers)**

* * *

Kakashi looked at the Haruno while she trained, and was surprised by the pure ferocity in her attacks on the wooden dummies, her anger fueling her energy and seemingly, her strength. when it was time for training to be over, she still looked like she needed to get through some issues at the moment.

"Sensei, I'll stay here and train some more." she told him, her eyes- which were usually lit up with her spirit- were now clouded by concealed rage, unhappiness, and heartbreak.

he nodded, and supposedly left, but hid in the trees to watch her. she destroyed a few dummies, murmering under her breath, then she started to do regular, grueling excercises, like one-handed push-ups, and sit-ups with her feet stuck to the ground with her chakra. after that she threw kunai and shuiken, each of them making a solid thump in a place on a training log that would be fatal to anyone, and he gulped. obviously, she was pissed.

"I can't believe she used me... last night wasn't anything to her..." she muttered under her breath, and it caught his attention. "I can't believe this.. and she wouldn't even make it public.. she got rid of my hicky, somehow..." she kept muttering to herself. "I can't believe her..." she sighed under her breath as the emotional shield in her eyes went off, showing her raw heartbreak and pain at this. "I can't believe I ever loved her....I bet she didn't clean my bed..." she grasped the front of her chest as it tightened. "forget her." she chided herself, and she stood, her knees slightly bloody from her rough landing when she had sunk to her knees.

she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, and turned around to see Kakashi. "Aa, Hello, Kakashi-sensei." she greeted glumly.

"Sakura, I was going to tell you this tomorrow, but i looks like you need cheering up." the man smiled underneath his mask. "the Chunin Exatminations are going to be in a week."

a happy smile flew onto her face and it quickly turned into grin. "YAY! I get to see some of my family... _oh shit_ I get to see some of my family." her face dropped.

"what's wrong with your family, Sakura?" the copy nin asked.

"well... they kicked me out of the clan when I was four or maybe three... I can't remember." she shrugged. "but I showed them! they thought I'd be long-dead by now."

he looked at her. "well, they were wrong, Sakura." she looked at him, surprised. "you're very special and I don't have any doubts that you wouldn't have possibly survived, even if you were alone. you're stronger than Sasuke and Naruto, because you're resilliant, and you're not afraid to talk to anyone." he sat on the ground, and patted the place beside him. she sat down.

"I bet you'll want to know what the thing with Ino was about, right?" she asked, somewhat relieved.

"Hai... I'm very confused about what happened between you two." he admitted.

"well..." she hesitated. "me and her... about two years ago, when we were ten. she confessed her love to me, but after I'd confessed it to her... we were together in secret, when she'd come to my house, we'd kiss and act like a couple, but she'd never let me take her out in public to show others that she was mine... so last night, we got..." she stuggled for the right word. "intimate. at least, she did, since I helped her with it... and she's been using me from day one, and I know it because she forgot all our anniversaries and even about several dates in the last month, and she's been flirting with boys ever since then, and she grew distant..." her eyes turned to the floor. "that's why I'm so upset. her reaction was... expected." she sighed out, then took a look at her sensei.

"wow.. what was the hickey about?" he asked.

"Ano... I accientally gave her one above her colarbone, and she yelled at me this morning." she said with a tiny tinge of pink on her cheeks. "anyway, it's over and done with now."

he looked at her. "are you sure?"

she looked at him. "of course I am. I know it's over it wouldn't feel... right to continue with her any longer." she said.

he nodded. "I've been like that before. and I'm here if you need to talk." he smiled at her.

"alright. thank you Kakashi-sensei." she grinned a bit, and then she started off. "I have to go wash her scent off my bed." she said to him, then she dissapeared off in a puff of smoke. she'd figured it out earlier.

she went back to her house, and saw it was only five p.m, and that she was dead-tired. she went to her bed and collapsed on it, but got a nioseful of the blonde's tale-tell flowery scent, and jumped off it, deciding to take a shower then to sleep on the couch. she scrubbed herself with the cold water running over her pale skin, and closed her eyes as she remembered how Ino had used that exact shower before she had come into Sakura's bedroom in only her towel the night before... Sakura shook her head and washed her hair with scentless shampoo and conditioner, and scrubbed her body clean.

she dried off with some chakra, and then went to the dark midnight blue plushy couch, and fell into it, immediately asleep from the day's intense, rage-filled training.

* * *

**K.L.K- I always seem to end it whenever they're sleeping a lot. anywho, Review!**


	3. Sakura's New Look

****

K.L.K- the Third chapter has been written! HUZZAH!

**TITLE: Heartbreak Follows Her**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her, is that it for these two girls?**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: I was bored, so I decided to type another chapter! here ya go!**

**Disclaimer- nope. don't own. so don't sue, ya vultures! (no offense to lawyers)**

* * *

Sakura's eyes blinked open, and she yawned as she tried to roll over- then fell onto the hard, unforgiving wood floor, with a THUMP!. she grumbled as she stood, and walked to the mirror in her tiny bathroom, and smirked into her reflection. might as well make Ino see what she had been hiding all those years, ne?

it was her first full day of being free, unrestrained by Ino, and she felt great, but also a bit empty, but she ignored that hole in her heart. she got up, and looked in her tiny closet. red training dresses... feh, she only wore those because Ino said she had looked cute in them. she went over to a box she had under the now Ino-smelling bed, and pulled it out, opening the taped-closed flaps as soon as it was out in the light.

she grinned as she pulled out some more kunoichi-ish outfits, those of which were good-looking on her, but also better for fighting. she pulled out a dark crimson, high-collared shirts trimmed in white meterial, with her family crest printed on her chest, only inturrupted by the large, heavy duty zipper.

the skirt was only mid-thigh, and it was the same crimson the shirt was, with the edges trimmed white as well as her family seal on both sides, with pockets sewed seamlessly into it, so they were difficult to see, and it was secured on her hips by a heavy-duty belt made out of her own spun chakra strings, with the silvered buckles on the sides firmly attached and made so that they could easily be tucked into the shirt, if need be for stealth reasons.

she zipped her shirt up over her mesh shirt and black sorts bra with the bindings underneath them, and looked at her long hair, which was in frizzed strands from the static shock on her old couch. he smoothed the tangles out with her hands, and then, when it was smoothed out, she put it into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck, to keep it out of the way, and tied it with black bandages she bought for that exact purpose. she put on some eyeliner and mascara, rimming her green orbs so they stood out, and left her bangs as they were, putting her headband in excatly the same spot she always did, to keep her bangs from falling foreward, onto her face.

she felt great, since this was what she had wanted to wear since she had gotten out of academy. she strapped all her gear on, and then strapped alot of her hidden weapons in, under, or somewhere on her person, and put in two silver, small hoop earrings like Shikamaru had, feeling the genjutsu that had hidden her pierced ears fade away. she then picked up her black shinobi sandals, and slipped them on after checking them for spiders- those things were everywhere, so she'd had to get used to them- and then stood, and walked to the bathroom, wetting her toothbrush and squeezing some minty toothpaste onto the bristles, then she brushed her teeth while she went into the kitchenette, and looked outside.

her living space, as she preferred to call it, was a two-story house, but it was just right for her to ive in. in fact, she kept half of it closed off, and usually went out the window in her room, because she didn't really like the downstairs all that much. it was made like four apartments into one house, and each had a bathroom, kitchenette with everything, bathroom, and bedroom along with an extra room for whatever. she just kept her weapons and such things locked up in there, so nobody could steal them.

she jumped from her window, and then headed to thier meeting spot early, seeing nobody there, she jumped into a cherry blossom tree near to that spot, and fell asleep, tired from the tormenting dreams of the times when Ino had used her.

IN ANOTHER PART OF KONOHA, Sasuke and Naruto were hanging out at Sasuke's apartment, eating takeout from Ichiraku's.

"Teme, I'm worried about Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he finished off his third bowl, and placed down his chopsticks.

"why? it's her business." the Uchiha retorted snubbingly, shoving away his unfinished bowl, which the blonde quickly gulped down.

"because, Teme!" the Uzumaki's eyes flashed. "she might be depressed, alright?! and...and I think she's been hiding alot of stuff from us." he finished off quietly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked disbelieveingly. "hiding things from us? Pfft, right." he rolled his onyx eyes.

"Teme, I'm being serious." the cerulean eyes looked into the Uchiha's, and the raven-haired boy sighed.

"you may be right, dobe." he said, uncertainly. "the thing with Yamanaka the other day was strange..."

"yeah, not to mention she was acting wierd when she came, too!" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked at the dobe. "I think that she may be hiding something from us, Dobe!"

WITH SAKURA, Kakashi looked up at her. "Interesting place to take a nap, Sakura." he commented as he hopped onto the branch beside hers, and she stirred awake immidiately.

"oh, hi Kakashi-sensei." she yawned. "I didn't get much sleep, my couch is really lumpy." she smiled sheepishly.

he crinkled his eye in a masked smile. "Been there, done that. I just came to tell you that I'll be busy until the Chunin Exams, so you can go training alone. tell Sasuke and Naruto, would you?" he asked her.

"sure. I might just hang out with them today... try to avoid Ino." she nodded, and he chuckled.

"seeya later then, Sakura." he waved his bye, and puffed off. she got off the branch, and then felt for the two's chakra signatures, and then puffed there. she crouched on a tree branch right outside the window, and saw Naruto talking animatedly. she knocked a few times on the window pane, and smiled as they were shocked to see her there. Sasuke let her in, and then closed the window.

"so, Kakashi-sensei's busy until after the Chunin exams, so I guess we train by ourselves. I just wanted to hang out today." she grinned, and Naruto nodded happily, while Sasuke 'hn'd.

she sighed, and then they headed out to hang out in the park, because it wasn't like there was a better place to hang out, when Ino's team passed, and Ino stared. and stared. and _stared_.

"_FOREHEAD_?!?!"

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) Yo, Airpeeps, your "MORE" rant has been answered! please review!**


	4. Training, and Ino's Refused Apologies!

**K.L.K- The fourth chapter is WRITTEN!!! wow, this is a suddenly popular fanfic, ne?**

**TITLE: Heartbreak Follows Her**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her, is that it for these two girls?**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: I was bored, so I decided to type another chapter! and I feel like a broken record! T-T anyway, Airpeeps, haha, I'm getting used to being glomped. to Tori Hoshi, yes, I too feel kinda bad for both of them, and I did make it confusing on purpose. to Midami Uchiha of the sand, I know it's getting angsty. I love angsty. umm...(checks reviews) OH! and Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08, yuppers, Ino would do something like that, I'm sure, so yeah. this is dedicated to all my reviews thus far! ARIGATOU GAZIMASU MINNA-SAN!!!! **

**Disclaimer- nope. don't own. so don't sue, ya vultures! (no offense to lawyers)**

Sakura looked cooly at the girl. "what is it, Yamanaka?" she asked tonelessly, as the four other boys squirmed with the increased tension.

"you look..." Ino swallowed. "Good."

the Haruno nodded. "Hai, Hai, those training dresses you liked me to wear were always hindering me, so, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome." she smirked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. he'd never seen this side of her before! she looked much more like a kunoichi, and her attitude was improved greatly, in his view. oh no, he had a crush on her! he inwardly sulked, but she was different than other girls, and he'd just have to ignore this little attachment.

Ino's mouth opened and closed like a fish, and her eyes were shocked.

the rosette turned to her teammates. "want to see where I live?" she asked them, and they both nodded- well, Naruto was going:

"_WOOHOO_! YAY!!" whilst jumping up and down.

the Haruno laughed a bit, and then she started walking away. "Bye, Chouji, Shikamaru." she waved back, but Ino looked shocked when she didn't say goodbye to her.

_**'this is good.'**_ Inner giggled. _**'she's feeling heartbroken! I just know it!'**_

Outer laughed inwardly. _'I feel great about this, but I feel guilty, Inner...'_

the Inner sighed._** 'that's because you hold some form of attachment to this girl. why? I don't know.'**_

the Outer nodded inwardly. _'too true.'_ she accepted that fact, and the three genin were soon at her house.

"Jeeze, Sakura-chan!" Naruto gaped. "this place has enough room for me, Teme, and Kaka-sensei!"

she sighed. "I know. this is where my family and I lived before they moved off. they're Suna nin now, though." she shrugged. "I only live in the top floor's right side," she pointed to the open window. "I don't usually go downstairs, but it's clean. I send a clone through the house every once in awhile." she sighed, then took a key out of her shuriken pouch and then opened the door's locking mechanism, and then opened the door wide, exposing the sage green walls and usual wooden flooring. they all stepped inside, and the two others looked around.

"I'm heading up to my place." she called to them, and they followed her up the carpeted staircase, and then she opened the door labeled with the picture of a cherry blossom. she let the two others in, then closed the door. "so, what do you think?" she asked casually.

Naruto grinned. "It's awesome!"

"Hn." oh, guess who. quite literarily put, Uchiha.

it had the sage green and regular flooring, but she had dark blue furniture and her bed had a green coverlet with shuriken, and the kitchenette was blue-themed, with the door to her bathroom painted purple, and she had colourful posters of famous ninja on her walls. Naruto opened the room where she kept her weapons, and his eyes went wide.

"woah, Sakura-chan!" he reeled back. "got enough weapons?" he asked jokingly.

"Aa, I collected those from around the house, Naruto. I usually lock this room." she winked, then locked it with a sound click. they went into her green-painted bedroom, and sat on her bed. "So," she started. "how do you think the Chunin Exams will go?"

they shrugged.

pretty soon, they left, and Sakura went to bed-- err... the couch. the next morning she got up, and looked at herself in the mirror, and was immediately in a good mood. no fizzed hair, and no raccoon eyes. she grinned happily as she put on her new outfit, and then ran out to a clearing she'd made into a training ground, and started with Taijutsu, then progressed into her genjutsu smoothly, and then she practiced her ninjutsu, which was where Ino finally wandered in, only to see a tree blown to smithereens.

she gulped. "S-Sakura?" she asked.

the pinkette turned around then made handsigns and poofed off. Ino ran back to her house, and hit the door with her fist, repeatedly. "Sakura! Sakura-koi--!" a locket she had given to the Haruno hit her head. _HARD_. "Sakura!! please!! I'm _SO_ sorry!!" this continued on for a rather long time, until Ino was on her knees, halfheartedly knocking on the door, tears streaming down her face.

"S-Sakura." she whispered as she left the area, and went home.

* * *

**K.L.K- I know, it's short, I'm notorious for updating when it's short. but, it's a chapter!**

**Sakura- T-T I hate you.**

**K.L.K- I hate you too. (smiles sweetly) especially whenever you chase me... T-T**

**Sakura- Grr...**

**K.L.K- please Review!**


	5. The Chunin Exams BEGIN!

**K.L.K- Fifth chapter WOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!.. I just ate a watermelon Airheads, alright?**

**TITLE: Heartbreak Follows Her**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her, is that it for these two girls?**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: well, since all of my readers who adore this little fanfic were unanimous in thier wanting of another chapter, here it is. I think I'll skip to the day of the chunin exams, alrighty then? I do it a bit differently, and this is where Sakura's family comes into view, and she's going to positively kill me when she sees what I've done. (smils evilly) and I think most of you will enjoy it. buuuuuut you might hate me for how they act towards her.**

**Disclaimer- nope. don't own. so don't sue, ya vultures! (no offense to lawyers)**

* * *

the rosette's eyes snapped open as she clutched the thin sheet of a blanket to her chest, her heat beating a tattoo on the inside of her chest cavity from the adrenaline rushing through her veins from the nightmare. she wiped her sweat-drenched face with her hands, then stood as she flipped on the lightswitch to illuminate the dark- and small- living room.

she stretched, and then looked at a clock, noting that it said six a.m. she sleepily made her way to her shower, and washed her hair and such things with scentless soaps, and then dried herself off quickly with a quick blue hum of chakra. she looked in the mirror, now fully awake, and brushed her teeth as she went into her room, and got dressed. she pulled on her gear and took five minutes just hiding her weapons and even adding more to herself, such as her large-ish Katana, and her summoning scrolls, along with some scrolls that contained the rest of her weapons too.

she shrunk them, and placed them into the pouches hidden in her skirt, as she rimmed her eyes with waterproof eyeliner and mascara, knocwing that it would only come off with her chakra, since she'd made it that way.

she went into her kitchenette, and picked out something to eat- eggs, bacon, and toast. it would fill her up, and keep her going, she supposed. she cooked them, and then ate the plateful slowly, as if savouring it, and then after she had cleaned her plate, packed half of her supply of soldier pills, chakra pills, and other type of pills that helped fevers, and whatever else might happen. she went to her closet and pulled out a tiny scroll that held whatever clothing and other such things she might need.

she pulled her hair into the now customary ponytail she now favoured, and tied on her hitiate as she smoothed out her bangs. she then jumped out of her window after locking it shut with her chakra, and then sped off to where Naruto's chakra signature was coming from, as she had promised to meet him that day. she appeared almost in a 'out-of-thin-air' way, startling the Uzumaki and the munchkins.

"hey, Boss!" Konohamaru said, with a blush on his face, and he held up his pinkie. "Is she your..." he grinned. "_girlfriend_?"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "hey, I didn't know you were so observant, Konohamaru!"

Inner Sakura took control of Sakura's body. "**NARUTOOOOOOO**!!!" she thundered, then chased the four others down, until Konohamaru bumped into a man in a black body suit, and was picked up.

"hey, look what we have here!" the boy that was about a year older than Sakura grinned. "a little squirt! well, I'll teach him a lesson."

"don't hurt him too much, Kankuro." a girl wth four spiky ponytails in her dirty blonde hair and a giant fan on her back warned.

"no, I'm only gonna ruff him up a bit." he snickered, and went to punch him as his fist was blocked by a paler one, and a nearly blank face with green eyes and pink hair appeared in front of him.

"Tsk, Tsk, you really shoul pick on people your own size Suna-nin." she 'tsk'ed, as she squeezed the boys fist then dropped it after the bones had cracked- well, made a cracking noise.

"why you!" the boy went to lunge at her, but was stopped by a pale hand catching a pebble from right between his eyes.

"Sasuke," she called out. "you need to be a bit more careful. if that had hit he either would have died or even gotten a stroke, and we don't exactly need to do that to the Kazekage's children before the exams even call for it." the boy came out onto the branch.

"fine." he said tonelessly.

"you!..._YOU_!!" Kankuro made a move to swing at her, but as she caught it, a boy with red hair and cyan eyes stepped out from behind the same tree-trunk, standing upside down on a tree branch.

"Kankuro, that's enough." the boy said.

"G-Gaara! oh, so s-sorry, G-Gaara-s-sama!" the boy said timidly.

Sakura dropped his fist, and looked up at the boy. "Tch. Sabaku no Gaara," she looked to the girl with the fan. "Sabaku no Temari," she looked to the black-body suit wearing boy. "and Sabaku no Kankuro."

she turned. "Sasuke, Naruto, lets go. we want to get to the sign-ins early, otherwise we might have to wait in a line, or something unnessecary." she called out, and Naruto nodded.

"true, Sakura-chan!" he grinned, then went after the girl.

"Hn." Sasuke hopped off the tree and started after the two.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked the girl, immidiately appearing in front of her. "you already know mine, so I am at a disadvantage."

she looked at him. "Haruno Sakura." she stated shortly and tonelessly, then stepped around the boy, and went on her way.

soon they were at thier destination, and they were suprised to see a rather large crowd of genin there. Sakura saw the genjutsu, being good with chakra control and having two half-genjutsu fighters on her team- Kakashi and Sasuke- and chose to keep quiet about it, enjoying the show.

prety soon, Inner broke the silence.

_**'Outer, when are you going to tell them?'**_ she asked idly.

_'hopefully, they'll just find out.'_ she shrugged inwardly, on the outside she somehow kept her eyes from glazing over.

_**'really now?'**_ Inner said drolly, but then there was a blob of green in front of Sakura in the physical world, and she looked. black bowlcut, green spandex, orange leg-warmers, and buggy eyes under bushy black eyebrows.

"HELLO!" he cried. "I am Rock Lee, and if you will become my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life!" his teeth pinged.

she twitched in surprise. "no thank you, Lee-san. I have no need for a relationship, as it would hinder my training." she said, trying to get him to understand she didn't like him.

Sasuke sighed. "this is pointless."

"yes, it is Sasuke." she nodded. "that genjutsu is pathetic. let me guess, Izumo-san? Kotetsu-san?" she raised her eyebrow and grinned.

they transformed back. "aww, Dang it Sakura-san." Izumo pouted.

"and this is the wrong floor." she pointed out. then she started to go to the staircase, when a guy with Hyuuga clan eyes and long coffee hair pulled into an extremely loose ponytail stopped her. "what is your name?" he asked the girl.

"it is more polite to give your name before asking anothers." she pointed out.

he realized his mistake. "Aa, that is true. my name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Haruno Sakura." she nodded.

then he looked at her teammate, who he looked more wary of. "and you?" ooh, that made the rosette angry that she wasn't seen as a threat to the Hyuuga, but it would work to her advantage.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he grunted.

"I bet you're dying to know my name!" Naruto grinned.

"no, I don't care." the boy said, then went to his team.

Sakura sighed. "Tch, lets go." pretty soon she was dodging blown kisses from Lee, and Sasuke got his arse beat, and they were signed in, when Kakashi poofed in.

"I'm surprised you three made it this far." he aknowledged. "if one of you didn't come, you wouldn't have been allowed into the Exams."

the other two stiffened.

"Expected." Sakura nodded.

his eye went to the pinkette. "Sakura, I expected you to not come because of the thing with Ino, yet you did. Sasuke, I knew you would come, and Naruto wouldn't resist the chance to prove himself." he sighed, then gave them a eye-crinkle. "be careful!" he warned, then puffed off.

the pinkette Haruno sighed. the three walked to the room where everyone was waiting, and entered.

"I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'LL DEFEAT YOU ALL!" Naruto grinned as he yelled.

"Urasai, Baka!" Sakura growled.

a three-genin team group of two fifteen-year olds and one thirteen year old came up. "why, hello Sakura-chan." they grinned maliciously.

* * *

**K.L.K- I'm ending it there... (has tied and gagged Sakura on her couch so she wouldn't kill her) well, I'll tel you who the three are tomorrow, or whenever I update...**

**Sakura- MMPH! MPH! MPPPPPHHHHHHH!!!**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) can anyone spare a shadow clone to help the authoress?...Onegai?**


	6. Sakura meets her Niisans, and Shisuta

**K.L.K- Yayyyyyyyyy sixth chapter. TT-TT woohoo.**

**TITLE: Heartbreak Follows Her**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her, is that it for these two girls?**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: i'm bored. and I'm not feeling too great... damn bladder/yeast infection... but I digress, I wanted to write something today, but I'm not too sure if this will be completed by then. in this one, you get to meet _some_ of Sakura's family. they're all somewhat related... they're her dad's kids that he had with other Haruno females when they came to visit. namely, his sisters... yes, I know. Blecch. but, they're really nasty, and one of 'em is a real peace of work, so be prepared for a 'family feud' of sorts...a Haruno against incested Harunos... not good, in other words... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- nope. don't own. so don't sue, ya vultures! (no offense to lawyers)**

* * *

Sakura sighed and the expression on her face plainly said 'oh-hell-no-not-these- motherfuckers-someone-slice-my-throat-with-a-kunai-please-so-I-don't-have-to-endure-this-shit'. Sasuke and Naruto shot her a confused look, while her face looked somewhat pained, then it flew into a brilliantly fake smile that didn't quite reach her viridian eyes as she turned.

"oh, Aniki! Ototou! Oneesan! how are you?" she smiled so fakely, that Neji would have winced.

"oh, we're fine, you demon-scum." the woman- who looked about fifteen- sent her a lemon-puckering grimace. she had a pink- HOT PINK- version of what Sakura wore before on, with it torn off at the start of her thighs, and booty shorts under that, with the muddily green eyes she had with way too much makeup, and her shirt was zipped down a bit, showing her obviously augmentated breasts.

"oh, I've been doing just great too, you slutty-whore." Sakura smiled back, and the woman did a poor imitation of a growl, flipping her ugly, mousy brown hair. the worst thing was,she hd a bit of buckteeth. she carried no special weapons, and her hitiate was sewn into the midsection of her shirt- yes, sewn. this girl was abviously a few sandwhiches short of a picnic, to be sure.

"well, we wouldn't want to start a fight here, little Demon, because we don't want a casualty right here." the seventeen-year old male shot a withering look at the slutty cousin of Sakura's. "Tiita, you need to keep your incested mouth shut." his blueish green eyes were sharp as a kunai, a new kunai that was freshly bought and never used.

the woman shot him a glare that wouldn't have scared a kitten. "oh, Bite me Natiko." she scowled.

"shut up, bitch." he hissed dangerously.

she rolled her eyes.

"why, Mitzuru, say hello to your Oneesan." the eldest Haruno there commanded with a smirk.

"oh, hello you demon child!" the eleven-year-old grinned toothily, eyes full of malice. "I thought you'd be long dead here after Otousan dumped you here like the sack of trash that you are." he said as casually as saying something about the weather, or some kind of tedious topic.

"yeah yeah, you're the one that nearly drowned, little Ototou. and you're all so incested... I can't believe my father even fucked his own sisters to have you little bastards." she waved it off, unconcernedly.

"whatever, pink-haired demon freak." the boy laughed, in a rather high-pitched fashion, and then Sakura's relatives went, to the other side of the room and dissapeared into the crowd.

Sakura felt a warm liquid inside her fist, and under one of her nails, so she opened her fisted hand and looked, and saw one of her nails had indeed punctured the skin on her palm. it quit bleeding after a quick lick, so she just left it there and ignored the damn pain she felt as it stretched.

"Sakura, those were your brothers and sister?" Sasuke asked, aghast at the mere mention of those three.

"Hai, Hai, they are." she rubbed her face with a hand, trying to stave off the weariness she felt just then. "unfortunately. I'm sorry that you had to meet those bastards."

"why didn't you tell us you had family, Sakura-chan?" the Uzumaki asked, confusedly.

she sighed and gave a grimace. "because, they left me here, alone, to die. oh sure, that's _really_ clan-like, now isn't it." she scowled. "sometimes I think you two are lucky, in a way. you didn't have to be beaten up by your relatives when they did live here." she muttered under her breath, and they heard it, but only barely.

Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily, while Naruto gaped and gibbered in a incoherent language. she shot him an irritated glare, so he clammed up more quickly than when a frightening teacher yells at a meek student. as in; _VERY_ quickly, and it sent a shiver up both the Uchiha and Uzumaki's spines.

she scowled as the one female sister she had there sneered at her, and mouthed the words 'fucking demon spawn!' and she shot her the finger, and savoured the outraged look on her face.

"umm..." they heard behind them, and turned to see the rest of the Rookie nine.

"oh, Yo!" Sakura grinned halfheartedly, her gaze still on her older brother, who was off to the side, observing her every movement, and his eyes were dancing with amusement. they plainly said, 'why hide your secrets? are you ashamed? will they hurt you? well, get over it, demon girl.' Inner scowled and gave him the finger as well, only this time internally.

her gaze left those algea-coloured eyes, and slid over to the rookie nine.

"what was that about?" Kiba asked. Akamaru arfed a few times. "they're her siblings? ugh, they smell horrible..." a few short barks. "_Oh_, that's why."

"Sakura-san!" Lee cried. "I did not know that you had such unyouthful family!"

Neji scowled. "they looked like incest has been apparent in your family, Haruno."

she scowled. "all of you, just _urasai_! I don't consider them family. never have." her scowl deepened, and she settled for sending withering glares to the floor.

Ino looked at the rosette, hiding her tears and the urge to go and hug the girl. she knew she had family but... they looked positively revolting. she opened her mouth to speak when a silver-haired, charcoal-eyed man spoke to the rosette.

"oh, Hello Sakura-san." he greeted cooly. her gaze drifted to his face.

"Aa. Yakushi Kabuto." she aknowledged quietly, but they were reduced to a staring contest. after a few long moments, he broke her gaze.

"anyway, I'm a veteran of these exams- this is my seventh time around, actually, so I'll help you rookies out. well, here I have my Ninja Information Cards..."

Sakura drowned out his babbling, since it had no concern to her at all at the moment, and all of a sudden, from the blissful peace, Inner happened.

_**'OI! LISTEN TO THE DAMN SPECTACLE GUY ALREADY DAMNIT!'**_

she inwardly winced, and turned her focus from meditative to the outside world. she blinked at the next words that were asked.

"can you find information on Haruno Sakura, and Sabaku no Gaara?"

_'damn you Sasuke.'_ she cursed inwardly, and sent him a miniature glare, not wanting him to look at her, since she felt somewhat invisible, but she could feel her older brother's stare burning calculatively into her back. oh, Kami-sama, she hated that bastard.

Kabuto pouted. "Aww, it's no fun if you know thier names!" still, he sent his- Sakura noted this immidiately- medically trained chakra into the flimsy card, and it spun a few times before it showed her picture and statistics. "Haruno Sakura...all is unknown. not even a dot on the map where she lives. incredible." his shocked eyes flew to her.

she shrugged. "I don't give out my secrets like candy, unlike some of you other fools." she smirked, then resumed staring blankly at the floor, every once in a while, she'd faintly chew on her bottom lip, showing she was worried or anxious about... something. of what, to those who noticed the subtle behavior, they did not know.

she spaced out, and was currently thinking on the subject of her poor house that would be all by it's lonesome for a bit... when a senbon came whizzing by as she ducked completely out of the way, and Kabuto did the same. strange, there'd been two senbon, launched at the same time... odd, wasn't it? the rosette didn't think so, as she saw some nin with a Otogakure symbol on thier hitiates.

"Oto-nin." she growled in her throat. the one with long black hair and a pink bow at the end smirked at her.

"smart little thing, aren't you?" she sneered at her, and Sakura decided right then that she'd trust her gut feeling for this atrocity, and just mark her in the 'future people to maim/kill/injure' list, that was getting longer and longer, it seems.

"oh, urasai." the girl shot a deathglare to the sound nin, and it seemed to deflate her a bit. only a bit, though.

_**'this Onna's ego could outdo Sasuke's!'**_ Inner said dramatically.

_'urasai, Inner-baka.'_

_**'hmph! you're no fun at all!'**_

_'Aa.'_ Outer thought back, distractedly, as her ears had started to ring. she focused her chakra around the points, and it healed after some blood had come out, and after she'd sunk halfway to her knees, then righted herself.

"_S_--" Ino started, but caught herself.

"Hmm... we'll keep an eye on you..." Kin's eyes narrowed, and then she headed to the back of the room with her ugly as hell teammates. Sakura looked at Kabuto- who was writhing on the ground, so she crouched down near him, and shook her head at him, then helped him halfway up.

"_you _idiot_, heal your ears already, Baka-no-Medic shinobi_!" she hissed lowly, so only he could hear, and his eyes minutely widened.

_'how did she?! when did I?!'_ he wondered in his thoughts, but healed them without the others nothicing, bringing out a second pair of spectacles to wear, since the others had shattered beyond repair. he watched her with cool, calculative eyes as she stood there, glaring at a spot on the floor, for some obscure, unknown reason to him.

_'what are you, Haruno Sakura?'_ he asked himself in his mind.

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) I know, I know, it's lat--HOLY SHIT! (dodges steak knives now stuck in the wall)... damn, I shoulda hid those better...**

**Sakura- damn right you should have! anywho, please, FINISH THIS DAMNED THING!**

**K.L.K- (deathglares at her) fine. I'm ticked at the world, anyway. my Okaasan invaded my damn room...AGAIN. and now I can't find ANYTHING!! (chibi-fied tears) anywho, PLEASE--**

**Kakashi- REVIEW! (K.L.K is now skulking)**


	7. Interaction with the Rookies,Ibikis here

**K.L.K- YEAH! WHOOT WHOOT! seventh chapter WOOOHOOOOO!! (pumps fist in the air) CHA!...XD I've been hanging around Inner Sakura too much...haha...**

**TITLE: Heartbreak Follows Her**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her, is that it for these two girls?**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: hahahaha. (sweatdrops) I'm SO FUCKING SORRY. I've been really busy!! but I have monday off, and it's currently Saturday, so I'm gonna try to update alot, alright? Okay... this will have a bit of interaction in the Rookie Nine...and XD Airpeeps, you have no idea how right you are...heheheheheh... Hmm... Aa, oh yes. I HATE TRACPADS WITH A VENGENCE. trac-pads SUCK. thank jashin for mouses that you can hook into a USB port! XD my old CPU is hooked up to a TV upstairs, so yeah... I'm COMPLETELY on my laptop now! WHOOT! heheheh... :D now my mom has to deal with the keyboard that goes with that CPU...the "Seven" button on the top row doesn't work on it...heheheh... alrighty, I think you'll like this chapter, and the next chapter is the first exams! WHOOTness! oh, and "What Is Love?" by Haddaway has a great video! 83 go check it out on Youtube! DO EET!!! (twitch)... (sweatdrop)...that's it, no more chocolatey goodness for the rest of the day. XD**

**Disclaimer- nope. don't own. so don't sue, ya vultures! (no offense to lawyers)**

* * *

Sakura lifted her green-eyed gaze from the silver-haired Yakushi, and shot a wolfish grin to her teammates, who were a tad concerned about her. who wouldn't be?

"Hey! Akamaru!" Kiba shouted after his little white dog took a jump off his hooded head, and went over to Sakura, looking up at her face expectantly, as she squatted down.

Arf, bark! he barked and wagged.

she quirked a rosette eyebrow, and scratched his ear, as he tilted his head to the side, enjoying the attention.

"huh. Akamaru never usually takes to someone that quickly..." the Inuzuka boy murmured.

her cool gaze turned to him. "ehh, animals seem to like me a bit." she shrugged, then Akamaru roled over on his back and she scratched his belly, as he wriggled about, laughing in the way inus do. "aww, who's a good pup? you are!" she cooed softly and smiled, her eyes bright.

Kiba laughed. "ah, you're funny! what's your name, anyway?" he asked as he squatted down too.

"oh, my name's Haruno Sakura." she smiled brightly. Akamaru was now sitting up and he was licking her hand. "hehehe, that tickles!"

Naruto laughed. "aww, Sakura-chan, haven't you ever been licked by a puppy before?"

she averted her gaze. "well...no. not until now..." she sighed, now a bit depressed. there was so much that was missing in her childhood, now that she thought about it. no parents or real family after a certain age, taking care of herself, never having a pet, having to fend for herself and never being taken care of, having one friend, and losing her first love a few days before, and having little time to do something other than study to be a kunoichi.

her gaze must have saddened, because Naruto poked her on the arm.

"Sakura-chan? you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, Naruto." she sent a smile to him, and this time Neji did wince.

"S-Sakura?" Ino stuttered out, and everyone's attention turned to her.

"Hai, Yamanaka?" the rosette girl monotoned, her eyes full of hurt, pain, and a natural dislike for the one who broke her heart- although only Kakashi knew of that. her tone was icy, and the pain was somewhat concealed by the same icy indifference.

"u-um...never mind..." the blue eyes flinched away from the hard green orbs.

"So, Sakura, where's the rest of your family?" Kabuto asked.

she shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't give a fuck."

"language, Haruno." Neji sighed out. "anyone with that mouth is destined to die early because of thier hotheadedness."

she rolled her eyes. "oh, Urasai Destiny-Doof." she grinned.

he looked at her, with a slightly different glint in his eyes.

she laughed, and then looked toward Hinata. "Yo, Hinata! how've you been?" her green eyes danced.

"i-i-i've been f-fine, S-Sakura-san...y-you?" the inky-haired girl stuttered quietly.

"oh, just fine Hinata. although..." she frowned. "there's no need for the honorific. really." she shrugged. her eyes turned toward Shino. "who're you...?" she asked, her head tilted in confusion.

"Aburame Shino." he muttered.

"Ah, that clan." she nodded. "Aburame-san." she tilted her head in a slight sign of respect.

"anyway," the pinkette Haruno stopped as she noticed Lee inching closer to her. "Ah...Lee-san? do you mind?" she edged away.

"oh, sorry Sakura-san." he apologized and hid behind Tenten, who was sweatdropping.

"Sakura, _watch_--!" Kiba started, but then a hard, decently-sized object hit the back of her head with enough force to knock her off balance and to stmble a few steps, flailing her arms like a windmill before she caught her balance. she turned and looked at the thing that had hit her. a rock with a note? the _hell_?

she picked it up and unfolded the note.

**/\/\/\ To The Demon /\/\/\**

**Ah, Imouto. you know that we know your secret, and we could tell everyone, especially your little friends over there. they won't want to hang around a demon-girl like you, you know. so watch your back- we'll attack you and rid the Haruno blood of your impureness soon enough. Usui, that Ten-tailed abomination will die along with you, you damn Jinchuuriki.**

**/\/\/\ -From Natiko, the Superior Sibling /\/\/\**

she scowled as she read the note. Naruto was trying to look over her shoulder to read the note when she quickly crumpled it up. "nothing to see here, just my bastard half-siblings up to no good." she growled.

the aformentioned incested Harunos looked over at her and tried to smirk. well, Natiko suceeded, Tiita failed miserably, and Mitzuru just had too much little-kiddy like qualities for it to look like much more than a pout.

she rolled her green orbs, and stuffed the note into her shuriken pouch.

one of the sand siblings waved her over. "excuse me, I have to go somewhere." she said dissmissively, and went quickly over to them. "Hai, Temari-san?" she asked.

"how... how do you know us?" she asked.

the green eyes turned shifty. "classified." she sighed. "is that all?"

they nodded. "hai." Kankuro sulked.

she sidled up to the Rookie Nine, when the doors slammed open.

"**_LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS_**!"

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) and in comes Ibiki!**

**Sakura- oi vei.**

**K.L.K- Please--**

**Kakashi- Review!**

**K.L.K-...(sulks)**


	8. HERE'S ANKO! first Exams

**K.L.K- okay, eighth chappie! WHOOT.**

**TITLE: Heartbreak Follows Her**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: Sakura is secretly with Ino. when she decides- right before the Chunin exams- to break up with her, is that it for these two girls?**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: Well, sorry for not updating but I've been a little stressed out. nothing that I can't handle though, just school. hmm... Ah, yes, and Drama Club starts on the Tenth, so don't expect me to update on tuesdays or thursdays, because we meet then. well, this chapter will be interesting... heheheheh Ibiki is awesome, ne? the first exam will be in this chapter, and expect Anko's entrance to be hilarious! and Ino's trying to keep it hidden still that she was Sakura's girlfriend. uh-oh. I wonder how long THAT will last? and HOW does Sakura know the Sand Sibs? I know, but you guys have to wait until next chapter for the rest of the answers. (grins)**

**Disclaimer- nope. don't own. so don't sue, ya vultures! (no offense to lawyers)**

* * *

Sakura's eyes sparked with recognition. "huh. Morino Ibiki." she muttered under her breath, as her eyes then looked deadened, but with a edge of cold calculative-mindedness that she possessed, and she looked the man over. muscly, tall, a bit tanned, skin mostly covered. he looked the same as the last time she'd seen him, that was for sure.

Sasuke glanced to her. had she said something? he'd heard something, but he didn't know what she had said. it had come from her direction, so he could only assume she had only sighed.

"Line up! take a number and then go to your seats! and fighting is now prohibited without the exams calling for it or a proctor giving consent!"

everyone groaned and then got in line, each taking a slip of paper handed to them by a chunin and they found thier seats silently.

Sakura groaned as she realized Ino was directly behind her, and her half-Aniki was slightly behind her, and was still staring at her, his blue-green eyes sharp and felt like they were trying to study every bit of her soul down to the darkest bit of it. Tiita was still glaring pitifully at Natiko, as she was sitting two rows behind him, and Mitzuru was fiddling with his fingers as he was in the first row.

the pinkette sat down and felt Ino's heartbroken stare prying into her back, and she sighed. this would be a very long written exam.

"LISTEN UP!" the man boomed. everyone's attention was immediately on him. "this exam consists of ten questions- nine are on the papers being passed out at this moment. the tenth question will be given out at the end of an hour! the chunins around the room are specially trained to spot cheaters. you will all start with a total of ten points each, equaling thirty points for each three-man squad! if you are caught by a chunin on the sidelines, you will have one strike against you, costing you two points for each strike!" he smirked. "the teams will be disqualified if one person reaches zero points! you have to get at least one question right, otherwise you will automatically be disqualified! the exams will start...NOW!"

everyone picked up the sharpened pencil they were provided with after their paper had been passed down, and wrote thier name as they read the first question.

Sakura smirked as she read the questions. too easy.

_**'damn, these are easy!'**_ Inner cheered.

_'I know, right? Inner, do they think we're all idiots?'_ the Outer snorted.

_**'you're smarter than the regular genin though.'**_ Inner snickered.

_'This is true, Saku-chan.'_ another voice responded, and Inner jumped, as Outer's eyes widened a bit.

_**'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'**_ Inner screamed as she readied some mental kunai.

_'...never mind that. I'm just here. remember me, Saku-chan?'_ the darkened voice, a deep voice with a definate female lilt, came through, vaugely registering as a familiar voice in the rosette's instincts.

the outer personailty shook it off mentally for the moment; there was a written test to take, after all.

she wrote down the answer to the problem in her neat writing, and then placed her pencil down with a small sigh; there was at least fifteen minutes left. she'd taken her time, knowing that she wanted to take her time because she had alot of it in the exam.

the elder Sabaku male raised his hand, and Ibiki sighed.

"yes, what is it number sixty-two?" he droned.

Kankuro grinned slightly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Ibiki sighed. "have a watcher-chunin go with you."

Kakuro stood as a Chunin got up that was near the door, and they walked out the door.

Sakura smirked a bit. that was no chunin; it was a _puppet_! Kankuro was a puppet-master, it seems. she filed that away for later; she needed all the knowledge she didn't know already.

the boy returned fifteen minutes later exactly, and the small clock on the front wall ticked to eleven as Ibiki stood from his seated position.

"**STOP WRITING**!" he shouted out in his booming, gruff voice, and everyone placed thier pencils down. many of the teams had been disqualified, but many still remained. "it's time for the tenth question! if you get this wrong, this is a heavy price..." he paused for effect. "if you get this question wrong, you will lose your ninja status!"

frightened murmurs ran through the room, and Sakura rolled her eyes. obviously this guy was trying to get into thier heads, since he was the top intimidator and at the head of the interrogation unit in ANBU- the only rosette was the only one who knew that in the room though- and more teams bailed.

soon, it was only five or so teams that left, and Naruto stood.

"do you quit?" Ibiki asked the boy, smirking.

the blonde slammed his hands down on the table. "I'M NOT GOING TO QUIT, Dattebayo! I'll become the Hokage someday, BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura sweatdropped, and Sasuke sighed. typical Naruto. but it seemed to give the others courage, and nobody else conceeded.

"alright, all that are here..." everyone waited for the Morino to continue, with bated breaths. "Pass."

outcries rose in the room, and everyone quieted when he held up his hand.

"Morino-san," Sakura spoke up. "may I explain?"

the man nodded. "Hai, Haruno."

she smirked. "sometimes with or in a mission, you'd have to make a rather difficult choice. to take a mission that was of the upmost importance to the village, or not take it due to what it consists of. to make a decision that may fail or pass the mission. to leave somebody behind, or take them with you and possibly handicap yourself in a fight. make a decision between life, or a horrible death." her eyes were a minty green, and she could feel everyone's confused stares burrowing into her skin. "this is what the tenth question represents."

Ibiki nodded. "Hai, Haruno." he then took off his hitiate, showing his bald, scarred and marred head. "some of us pay the price for protecting the village. and--"

a purple and green ball flew through the window, shattering the glass, and kunai pinned a green banner with the words 'Miterashi Anko- Second Exam Proctor' in messy purple paint right in front of Ibiki's face up, and a woman jumped through the window.

"I'm Miterashi Anko! The second exam proctor." she grinned, and Ibiki- who was a tad annoyed- stepped out from behind the messy banner.

"you're early, Anko." he said, gritting his teeth.

she looked at him. "oh well." she counted up the teams, and frowned slightly. "you're getting soft, Ibiki! there are too many left."

he shrugged. "one brat gave them confidence for the tenth question."

she looked over them, and spotted a familiar pink head and green eyes. in a second she was on the desk in front of Sakura, leaning close to her. "Hey, Sakura!" she greeted cheerfully, as Sakura smiled back.

"Yo, Anko." the rosette replied.

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) and HEEEEEEEREEEEEEEE's Anko!**

**Anko- yup! this is gonna be wierd!**

**Sakura- MMM-hm~!**

**K.L.K- well, anyway, please--**

**Kisame- REVIEW!**


End file.
